Clarabelle's Reputation
by Skullets
Summary: Clarabelle's trying to get Dusk to like her while Caelan has fallen for her, too. Though, she has troubles due to a problematic case which has deadly side effects to Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain.
1. Clarabelles' Reputation

_Eh, welcome to chapter one of Clarabelle's Reputation! Yeah! By the way, Dusk is looking as hot as he ever been, OK? _

**Clarabelle's reputation**

Clarabelle hailed a taxi and got a short ride to the Sanctuary. She rushed to the infirmary to find Nye glaring at her. "Where have you been?" it irritably asked.

"Sorry I was late, I was walking in Downtown Dublin."

"I doubt it, you were in Haggard checking on the annoyed patients, weren't you?"

She couldn't lie, it could tell, always. "How'd you find out?" she meekly asked.

"You have that _look_ in your eyes that tell all."

"Uh, what are they saying?"

It stared at her for a moment, "You're in love."

She started laughing. "Love? _Love?_ What on Earth are you talking about, Professor?"

"Love, noun, a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, a friend, or a deeper companion. Is what I'm talking about, Clarabelle." it coughed hard, "Now, check on patient four-seven-eight. Thank you."

She nodded quickly, "Yes, of course. Do we have _any_ of that Vampire serum?"

"No, not that I'm aware of. Go."

"Alright, then." she bit her lip and shuffled to Patient four-seven-eight and parted the curtains. Holding the clip board she didn't look at him. "How are you feeling, Mr. Jack?"

Springheeled Jack rattled his cuffs, she finally looked at him. Sitting up, looking better than before, wearing new-Victorian attire. "Peachy." he muttered, "Can I go now?"

"I think so, though it says here you're going to jail, so, uh, good luck with that."

"But I can go, right?"

"Yes, why are you _so_ eager?"

He stared at her, "I-I don't like _Nye_, plus at least I can have some exercise."

"Alright, I'll just call in the Cleavers." she hit a green button on the near wall and two Cleavers found her a few minutes after. "You know where he goes, guys." they _dragged _him away and she returned to the front.

"Is he gone? No more patients here?" Nye asked and coiled to the door.

"Uh, yeah, he's gone. Can I go now? It's ten-forty-six."

It muttered something to itself, "Yes, _go_."

She nodded and reached for her purse. "See you tomorrow, Nye."

"Professor!" he screeched back and Clarabelle ran out the entrance way, catching Valkyrie Cain along the way.

"Oh, hi, Clarabelle." she said.

"Oh, hi Valkyrie. How's your hair?" Clarabelle asked randomly. When on the spot she always asks the weirdest of things.

"Um, fine thanks."

"Good, good. Can I ask you something, like, important?"

"Um, OK…?"

"Didn't you use to date a Vampire?"

She stared at her, "I, uh, I-I- yes I did." she stuttered with all color gone from her face.

"What are they like?"

"Stalk-ish, sweet, naïve-like, and loyal." she slightly smirked.

"Aw, they're like a little puppy then!"

"Vampires aren't _cute_!" Valkyrie snapped back. Clarabelle arched her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Clarabelle. It's just that don't you dare try to _date_ one. OK?"

"Alright."

She waved back as she walked to Skulduggery's Bentley and they drove away. Clarabelle started walking to her apartment, being greeted by Caelan along the way - though she didn't know…

"I hear you panting, assuming you're trying to keep something down, you're a Vampire who took a serum that's making you stay human." she took a breath and turned to face him, "And I only know _two_ Vampires who take it, you and Dusk." she smiled at the name. "What is it? You left me."

He stepped back, a tad offended, "True accusation, you _are_ insane."

"Than why are you _stalking _me?"

"I am not." he defended.

"I heard you panting behind me for the past ten minutes." her eyes nearly narrowed, "Oh, sure you're not, Caelan."

He hunched a little, "Best if you run, now. That serum wasn't as strong

Clarabelle nodded, "Agreed." and she headed down the streets. Caelan howled far behind her and she ran to the only place she could think of, Dusk's. She was _still_ in Haggard anyways, she didn't run far at all.

Clarabelle banged on his door, "Dusk! I think a Vampire was chasing me!" her hair played in front of her eyes.

"Who?" he responded in a shout.

"Caelan!"

"Him? He's an exile."

"I know, now please." the screams and hollers were coming louder and closer. "He's nearby!" the vampire was standing at the top of the street, trying to find her. "Dusk! I'd do anything!"

Vampire-Caelan leaped greatly and landed less than twenty feet away. He was charging to catch her and rip her apart. "Anything!"

_Will she be saved from this dramatically bad ending? I think so anyhow. How'd you like it?_


	2. New Case

**New case**

The Vampire snarled and heaved deeply, crawling to Clarabelle. Dusk creaked the door opened and looked at her and Vampire-Caelan, and arched his eyebrows. "Anything?"

She stepped aside and glared at him, "Yes, just _stop _him."

"_Anything?_" he stepped back inside and Clarabelle stared in bewilderment. Caelan's head kept twitching left to right, analyzing her. Dusk walked out again, holding a jug that was clearly labeled "salt water". He blurred to the Vampire, who grasped Dusk and flipped him over. Dusk tossed the jug on Caelan who staggered away.

"Will that kill him?" she asked, still registering what just happened.

"No, just scare him…" he threw the jug aside, "Now, _anything_?"

"Yes?" her voice cracked, "What do you want?"

"Don't come back." and with that Dusk closed the door.

"OK." she spiked up, not knowing why and began walking to her apartment.

Clarabelle locked the door behind her. Her apartment was more of a loft, depending on the visitor. The walls were etched with drawings of dreams and fantasies. From roses blooming in a corner to a giant squid clinging onto a window sill. The furniture had blues and greens, matching patterns with the rug. Picture frames hung on the wall, with no images, she liked that. Very little groups of people would approve of this design, but she owns the place, and pays well.

Hanging on a wall was a forty-two gallon fish tank that housed only one, a fresh water piranha with no name. "How are you?" she softly asked and dumped three feeder-fish in it. He, the piranha, flicked his tail and tore one apart. "Man, you _are _hungry." she laughed and waltzed to the kitchen.

Clarabelle opened the fridge and grabbed left-over meatballs and munched them down. She then made her way up to her bedroom, throwing her over-coat and lab-coat on the ground. She pulled down her Murphy bed and slipped under the covers, sleeping instantly.

In the morning, Clarabelle put on her two coats and ran to the door. She bolted outside and ran in her heels to the Sanctuary, forgetting about a taxi. She shuffled to the infirmary, finding Nye and others weaving around something.

"What happened?" she asked. Nye shot around.

"A Cleaver has been shot, the bleeding is hysterical. Where have you been?"

"I'm not late!" she took off her purse and jacket and ran to the frenzy, "Shouldn't his Adeptry protected him?"

"It _should _have but it didn't." Nye stepped away and grabbed some more bandages from behind. "Clarabelle, grab me some more."

She nodded quickly, "Right". She ran to a closet space and carried an arms-full of bandages and ran back. More blood blossomed through the Cleavers uniform and more doctors and nurses crammed through.

"Here." she offered and they pried them away.

It took another hour to stop the bleeding, the Cleaver didn't die, they transfused enough for survival.

Clarabelle sighed in relief and wiped her blood-stained sleeve across her fore-head to rid of any sweat. "That was unusually longer than usual, Nye. Is the Cleaver bound?"

"There's no traces, he has no magic either."

"How 'bout I get Elder Ravel informed upon the situation?"

"That seems best, Clarabelle." she walked out and Nye was left with the cleaning.

Clarabelle found Erskine talking to Skulduggery and Valkyrie. "Ravel?"

He turned to look, "Yes?"

"That Cleaver, the one that got shot, survived."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Clarabelle-"

"Yeah but, from a simple shot he should've have been more than fine, his Adeptry failed, Erskine."

"Are you aware of _what_ shot him?"

"A bullet I assume?"

"He was hit with a bow, carved with symbols and charms."

"Who shot it?"

"That's why I'm asking these two to get on it."

"Oh."

"Anything else, Clarabelle?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I need that bow."

"Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"It might help with your new case."

"Alright then, we're on it." She pulled Skulduggery to the entrance and they left.

_Well? Bad title, but what's gonna happen? Who knows?… well, I do. Last night I saw the Avengers, loved it by the way! Except Thor, who in my opinion, is stupid. He's a demi-God invented by the Greek or Romans! Not Marvel, they have not © to him. But Tony Stark, as usual was hilariously funny and hot. Wee! I love him! (but not Thor). Did you guys see the Super Moon last night? I'm seeing it again tonight. The moon is (about) 33'000 kilometers closer than usual. The tides and waves are going insane!_


	3. Drusus Hushed

**Drusus Hushed**

"Ravel," Clarabelle said, "Do you think they'll-" she turned in his direction but he was gone. She sagged and walked back.

"Well?" Nye asked and placed beakers on some shelves.

"They're on the case. So, what do _I_ do now?"

"Go clean something."

"Alright." she replaced most of the beds' sheets and got bored. Clarabelle sighed and moved on to something else, perhaps inventory. She counted unknown liquids, chemicals, and plants, taking her a good three hours.

Nye found her in a closet stacking mops, "It's late," it said, "go home."

Clarabelle nodded, "OK, uh, bye." she grabbed her bag, slipped on her coat, and headed out.

Clarabelle's breath clouded as she walked down the alleys, hearing a familiar sound, "Leave me alone." she warned. Caelan blurred in front of her, making her hair dangle in her face. "What?"

"Nice to see you too."

"Dude, go." Clarabelle shoved passed, but Caelan joined her side. "I'm serious, _go_."

"About last night-"

"You know I have a vile of saltwater in my bag." she stopped walking and stared, Caelan followed.

"I know." he coolly said, "And I'm sorry."

"Look, Caelan, lets just forget, OK? It's bad enough I'm dealing with something else, let alone last night."

"I'm sorry?"

She shook her head, "Never mind." and started walking forward.

"No," he tried, "tell me."

"Bye now." Clarabelle pushed him away and hailed a taxi, leaving Caelan in the alleyway.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Downtown Dublin."

He chuckled, "Anywhere specific?"

"No, just in front of that truck depot."

"Oh, OK then." he didn't talk until their destination, "That'll be…" Clarabelle handed him a crumpled fifty dollar bill. "Bye." she smiled and walked home.

"Where should we start first?" Valkyrie Cain asked and walked to the Bentley.

"Find that arrow?" he suggested and the doors _clicked _open.

"Right, where's the scene?" she stepped in and buckled up.

"Actually, it was over by the forest here." he opened the door for her and she stepped out.

"Alright then." Valkyrie got out and zipped up her too-tight coat. "OK, from what I've heard the arrow shot right through him."

"That's right."

"Look in the trees." she started running.

"For what?" Valkyrie stopped and stared "Oh." Skulduggery jogged behind her to the trees.

She clicked her fingers and a flame grew in the dim evening. She scanned over trees' bark. "Look." he walked over, the tree was sharply pierced with a wooden arrow, carved with charms and symbols.

"Can you read it?" Valkyrie asked.

"It's a death trap for whoever touches it." Skulduggery mumbled.

"Can't you touch it?" she asked, "With you being dead an' all?"

He stared at her with empty eye sockets, "How about we get China on this?"

She nodded, "Good idea-" something grazed her hair and hit a tree nearby. "Skulduggery?"

He would've frowned, "Yes?"

"Did you _not _just see that?"

"No…" again, another flew past, they could spot the target. "… Yes."

"Who are you?" Valkyrie demanded, a figure moved from the trees and onto the ground.

The man was toned with shoulder length hair and amber eyes, keeping a scabbard loaded with arrows. He quenched his bow tight. "Drusus," in a split second he loaded his bow and an arrow lodged in Valkyrie's chest. "Drusus Hushed."

_I deeply apologize for my fanfic's neglecting… if that makes sense. Anyways if I did or didn't mention but a friend of mine tried to get Fanfiction but parents found out and so on and so forth. So they PM'd that I use their OC, Drusus Hushed, as an enemy. I needed one, so, yeah! _

_If curios about the difference between the series and mine here you go. China's alive, Vendetta will only make minor visits, Tanith was never a remnant- yet, Valkyrie is aged at 15 (different now, right?), perspective is placed with Clarabelle mostly; Valkyrie and Skulduggery are only friends and secondary characters. Get it? Got it?…good. Any questions? Ask me, because I'm lonely._


	4. critical

**Critical**

Clarabelle's cell rang, piercing the quiet night, she moaned and grabbed it. The screen had no number to show.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Nye needs you to come in." Ravel quickly said, "They got the arrow."

Clarabelle shot up and hung up, not bothering to change, she ran into the night. A taxi picked her up, same guy as before. "Where to now?" he asked.

"The old Wax Works Museum, please." she smiled and sat back.

"Uh, sure." fortunately, since it was three in the morning there was no traffic, making record time. She gave another fifty and then darted to the doors.

Ravel was in the middle of the corridor when she opened it, "Over here." he ushered.

"I know where it is, I work there."

"Well then," Erskine muttered, "can I at least escort you there?"

"Whatever." she started walking and he joined her side. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did."

"If they didn't retrieve the arrow earlier than how'd you know what it looked like?"

Ravel went rigid, "I've scene this _attack_ before, when ever this happens the arrow is always charmed."

Clarabelle spotted Skulduggery waiting outside. "Oh." she mumbled. Erskine opened the door and she walked through, "I'm kinda' busy now." she smiled and closed the door. Putting her _game-face _on, Clarabelle takes a deep breath and walks. Step by step, each gets faster every time, until she's running.

******* (earlier that night around 12:00 am)

Drusus Hushed smiles and flips his hair back and jumps to the trees. Skulduggery starts firing his revolver, wherever he thinks Drusus could be. Six shells drop and he tries to reload, while at it he looks at Valkyrie and swears.

"This isn't good." he murmurs and holsters the gun.

"No, really?" she chuckles a little but blood starts drizzling down her chin. Valkyrie hoists herself on her elbows while laying on her back. Skulduggery sighs and helps her up and they slowly make their way back.

"You know, it would be faster if I just _carried _you there."

Valkyrie looked up at him and smiles, "Yes, you _can_ but it'll just make me look _weak_."

Skulduggery chuckled"Say what you will, but faster we get you there less chance of you dying."

She slightly nods, "Fine." He scooped her up and runs to the doors, getting swarmed by assistants and nurses once in.

"OK," Clarabelle snaps on a pair of latex gloves, "What's on the arrow?"

"Death field." Nye hovered around arrow in Valkyrie's chest."

"What kind?"

"Acidic, basically"

"Great." she muttered, "Where's China?"

As if right on cue, China Sorrows glides through the crowd carrying leather trunk. "Present." she softly said. She placed it on a nearby table and unlatches it. The lid opened by itself and tiers of papers and scalpels raised into view. China took out her magnifying glass and inspected each charm. "Right then, when did Valkyrie get shot?"

"About three hours ago." Nye responded.

"Ooh," she slurs after, "Clarabelle, be a dear and hand my scalpel, the gold one."

"OK…?" Clarabelle obeys and hands it to her.

China etches the same symbol on all her thumb and index finger. "Right, Valkyrie." She looked up at her, "This _will _hurt." she warns and tenderly wraps her fingers around the stem of the arrow, making Valkyrie groan. "On three. One. Two-" she rips out the arrow and blood welled in the wound. Valkyrie gasped loudly and falls back down. China, still holding the arrow, steps away while the nurses cloud around her.

"May I take that?" Clarabelle asks, holding a pair of tongs in her hand.

"Yes, here." the tongs pinch the arrows' head, "You might want to stop the spread." China suggested.

"We have chemicals for that." Clarabelle said, "When you walk out _don't _let Ravel or Skulduggery in, OK? Valkyrie is in a deathly state."

"Fine by me." China closes the trunk and makes her way out. "Though I love breaking the bad news." she called back.

Clarabelle ran to a closet and fills her arms with sealed beakers and takes them back. "Go nuts." like birds, the nurses were grabbing at the beakers. "Nye, can I step out for a little bit?"

It looks at her, "Forty minutes top."

She nods, "Thank you." Clarabelle stepped out the door and Skulduggery was leaning on the opposite wall.

"Well?" he asked.

"We just have to stop the bleeding and the Spread."

"Oh, good." he starts walking out.

"Wait," Clarabelle grabbed his arm, "Three things; taking out the arrow was only a third of the battle, we still have to stop the bleeding and the Spread. If she loses too much blood she can die-"

"Won't you just transfused?" he interjected.

"The Spread would have to be minor, if not her body would reject it."

"When is the Spread _minor_?"

Clarabelle slurred, "Within thirty minutes of the Spreads' start."

Skulduggery sagged, "What state is she in now?"

"Above critical." Clarabelle quietly said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"In the meantime, just hope, Skulduggery." Clarabelle left him there and she stepped out the Sanctuary and sat onto a step. Some one walked by, light catching his scarred face. "Dusk?" Clarabelle spiked up and walked over, "Is that you?"

Dusk sighed and turned to face her, "Hi." he muttered.

"What are you doing here?"

He scratched behind his head, "I-I need a new order of that serum."

Clarabelle dropped her head back, "Look, I am so, so sorry Dusk but we stopped ordering it. I though you had the recipe for it."

"Damn Caelan stole it."

"Oh, I can write it for you." she offered, "I have it down by heart."

Dusk arched his eye brows, his scar moving with it, "Really?"

"Here." she grabbed a pen and scrap paper and wrote it down.

"Thanks." he took it and started walking away.

_I was planning to stop the chapter when Clarabelle said, "Above critical." which would leave another cliffhanger (and I know you don't like that), also if I did I would have been walking for a good 4 km and back. *sigh* this went from simple, intense, sad, back to simple. Huh, new for me._


	5. never mind

_I'm back again._

**Never mind**

Clarabelle watched Dusk leave and couldn't stop herself. She ran behind him and pulled his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked.

"You never did answer my question earlier."

"And which one is that?"

"Why don't you _like_ me?"

He sighed, "I never said _that_."

"It sure feels like it, though." Clarabelle crossed her arms.

"I, uh, I-" Dusk quietly sighed when Ravel opened the door.

"Clarabelle? Nye needs you." his voice echoed.

She turned to face him, "Be right there." she called back. Her neck craned behind her and Dusk was gone. Clarabelle back inside. "What does Nye want?"

"He needs you to inspect the arrow." he responded.

"Oh, alright." inside the infirmary she picked up the arrow, looking at the pale Valkyrie being prodded with needles. She walks out and notices something, "Ravel, where's Skulduggery?"

"Oh, I sent him to check to see if the _Drusus_ is still here."

"OK, but I can't do anything to this arrow unless I have a detective here, can't you just get China to look at this? Or Nye?"

"Not unless you want to replace Nye's place-"

"Deal." she slammed the door on Ravel and walked to Nye, who was checking some papers. "Nye? Elder Ravel wants you to check the arrow."

It stared at her, "And leave my post?"

"I'll take over, it'll be fine." she nodded, "Trust me."

Nye muttered something, "Fine." it made its clumsy way out the door and Clarabelle joined the swarm over Valkyrie. She just wouldn't stop bleeding. All of them were worried to manually check on the Spread but she could die faster. Trying to transfuse more blood would be a waste. There simply was no way around this. Would she pull the plug? They've dealt with worse but there was always a way around it, but this? Impossible.

"Alright, alright." she loudly said, "Valkyrie is now temporarily stable, we have to be serious. Is there anyway around this? Can we stop this spread?"

"We can't just let her die." one protested, "We need her, the world needs her and just imagine what would Detective Pleasant would do if she died."

"Yes, but at the same time it's just a waste. The transfusions are spilling and we've pushed our abilities to the limits, some more than others."

"What can we do now?" another asked.

"We'll just prepare for the rest of the night, and wait till morning, deal?" they all nodded, "Perfect, one more thing." they looked at her, "Should we let Skulduggery in now?" half gave a nod while the rest shook their heads. "I guess I'm the tie-breaker" She muttered and poke Valkyrie gently.

Her eyes fluttered opened, "Hmm?" she stared at Clarabelle.

"Valkyrie?"

"What?" she asked, breathless.

"I have good news and bad news, which one do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news."

"OK, the, uh, the arrow sent a poison into your system and your body won't accept new blood. There's a great risk of you, uh…"

She nodded, "Dying."

"That's one way you could put it."

"The good news?"

"Right, did you want Skulduggery to stay with you?"

"No."

Clarabelle frowned, "No?"

"He'll get too dramatic, furious, sad and guilty."

"Ah, anyways, good n-morning, get some sleep."

"No problem." Valkyrie's head sank into an instant sleep. Clarabelle managed a smile.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes."

"Perfect." she walked out, finding Skulduggery now sitting in a chair. "Hey."

He craned his spinal column, "Will she be OK? Can I see her?"

"We've done what we can, we'll just have to wait." all of the sudden this felt like a drama series to her. "Would you like to see her? Though, she'll be sleeping."

"Please." she smiled and opened the door for him.

"I have to go now." the door closed and Clarabelle made her way to find Nye. "Well?" she asked it.

"It's just a basic death field-"

"Than why can't we cure Valkyrie?"

It shrugged, "There must be something with her then. Something not human."

She didn't mentioned the fact that it was not remotely human. "Should I ask her or…"

"No and don't ask Pleasant either, he knows as much as she knows about herself. He might get _suspicious_."

She smirked up an idea, "Got it." she ran back to the infirmary, "Skulduggery!"

"What?"

"Was Valkyrie ever bitten by a vampire?"

"Yes." he groaned.

"Who?"

"Dusk." he muttered

"Thanks." she ran back outside, calling Dusks' name. She got a response on the sixth try.

He sighed loudly, "Yes?"

"You've bitten and drank Valkyrie's blood, right?"

His nose cringed, "I have."

"Was there anything different with it?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "It tasted… old and rich, like expensive wine."

"Do you think there's, like, anything not-_human_ about it?"

"Possibly."

She smiled, "Thank you, Dusk." and started walking back.

He frowned, "Wait, aren't you curious about the question you asked earlier?"

Clarabelle looked back, "Sure." she pranced back.

"The reason why is that I've never had anyone _craze _over _me_." he looked down to his feet. "That's why I was trying to avoid you."

"_Was_?"

He looked up, "Never mind." and blurred away.

"Huh, _was_." she mumbled and started home, knowing that she'd be back in two hours.

"Caelan, don't even try to scare me."

"I _am_ sorry about the other night." he said.

"I get it." she muttered, "it was an accident, Caelan, I know."

"Than why are you mad at me?"

"Why do you care? You didn't who I was until two days ago."

"Yes-"

"I got my hands tied now, like a lot."

"Tell me, please."

"No."

"Please?" he urged.

She sagged, "Fine."

"So?"

"I'm at the risk of losing a beloved detective, my boss is weird, there's a villain who's on a killing spree, and I'm trying to get-" she faltered, "Never mind."

_You didn't have to wait long, now did you? I just got bored. Wee! I'm going to Playland tomorrow and ride the world famous wooden roller coaster! Opened for 50 years, this ride is awesome! Btw, I'm in the midst of a new victim for Sweeney Todd. It's Medusa and I need you to help, should Todd fall for her? Fear her? Or kill her like everyone else?_


	6. morbid day

**Morbid day**

Clarabelle found her way to the Sanctuary, she couldn't sleep at all. Dusk said he _was_ trying to ignore but now? What does he think? Caelan won't leave her alone, why? Why is he stalking her? And now Cain, lying at Deaths' Door, just waiting for it to creak open and welcome her soul. She's only fifteen, so young. Drusus as well, who was this guy? Clarabelle's mind was fogged.

At the entrance Ravel was sitting nearby waiting. "Where were you?" his tone, cold as ice.

"What do you mean? I was here two hours ago."

"Did you not get the call?"

"Call?" she stared, "What _call_?"

"I called to inform you that Cain needed help." his voice still stern, "But we got it under control, for now."

"I'm just an assistant," she defended, "the other doctors and nurses were more than fine and equipped for this."

"Yes, but your _Nye's _assistant."

"So?"

"You're his successor-"

"As if!"

"Hey! You know as much as Nye knows, right? Yeah, you do, you read his papers, test experiments, etcetera, etcetera." his flush face returned to normal.

"Nye could've helped."

"Yes, but you got Nye to study the arrow, you were the next in charge." Clarabelle cringed away, he was making her feel guilty? But why? This wasn't her fault, she never did get a call. She just glared and prepared for the infirmary.

"How is she?" Clarabelle asked. Valkyrie Cain laid helpless on the bed, more paler, bluer than before.

"Not well-" as if on cue, the heart rate monitor ran to a flat line, a long, disturbing _beep _set off. Clarabelle lifted Valkyrie's arm and looked under, her veins were indigo-black. Not even close to the Remnant-black, as she referred to it. One doctor rushed over and briefly scanned a device over Valkyrie's body.

"Well?" Clarabelle desperately asked. "How is she?" Clarabelle muted the monitor to listen.

He stared at her, showing a pitied face, "She's gone." he murmured.

"What? There's no way." Clarabelle tried to find a pulse in her neck and wrist. Nothing.

Valkyrie Cain, age fifteen, six months from being sixteen was now dead. Born February twelfth, 1995 died on July eighth 2010.

Clarabelle had the unfortunate honor of pulling the plug. The machines' hum died. They detached needles and wires. Pulled the sheet over her sunken in face. And slipped on a toe-tag.

Once done, Clarabelle stared at everyone, "Well, today, we've lost some one who's saved the world multiple times, defeated Nerfarian, and might've brought fear to us, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that she was a key ally and friend to us all- maybe not Nye though. I think she deserves a peaceful moment of silence." she lowered her head and the others followed. A moment of forever passed and one said the first word.

"Who's going to break it to Pleasant?"

Clarabelle didn't object, it was her, "I'll be back soon." she assured and walked out. Ravel was leaning against a pillar. "Where's Skulduggery?"

"Here." Pleasant said behind her.

"I believe he's right behind you, Clarabelle." Ravel said. She rolled her eyes and looked at Skulduggery. No emotions laced his skull, this just made it harder for her.

Staring at his eye sockets, a tear rolled just passed her nose, "I-I-I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Skulduggery, Valkyrie Cain died-"

He ran past her and the doors swung open. "Where?" he growled, "Where is she?"

They stepped away, revealing the corpse on gurney. Skulduggery stared at the body- friend. She was dead, cold, _gone._ He fell to his knees, groping the leg of it, making her arm slip out. He looked at it, the blue spread over her porcelain skin.

His head sagged and his shoulders quivered, was Skulduggery Pleasant _crying_? At least he tried… after a long hour, no one bothered to comfort him, but then again how could you?

Skulduggery stood, fixed his tie and walked out. Clarabelle cursed and chased after him, finally catching him outside. "Wait! Please!" she pleaded. He didn't listen, just walked to his Bentley and paused. "Please, Skulduggery, wait."

"What?" his acidic tone scared her.

What was she going to say? "I really am sorry."

"I know you are." he muttered, "I just need to go now, can you leave me to it? I've been having a rather morbid day" she nodded and turned away, about halfway, Skulduggery groaned and punch his car, denting the bonnet. He drove away. Clarabelle fell onto the stairs, feeling hopeless.

_I'm sorry I've been so morbid for the past few chapters, Alice's parents die, Nellie Lovett turns to stone and now this. Our heroine dies, what is Skulduggery to do? Chicken out like he did from death bringer? Who's going to take charge to stop this madness!_


	7. Oh

**Oh**

On the steps Clarabelle howled a sigh. "Caelan, are you stalking me? 'Cause I'm not in the mood." Dusk stepped from the road and blurred beside her.

"Look, I'm not Caelan and I wasn't stalking you." he stated and sat. "What's wrong?"

She held out both of her hands, keeping them separated, "Nothing." she interlocked them together, "Everything."

"Why are you quoting '_Kingdom of Heaven_'?"

"Because I don't know what to say." frustrated, she crossed her arms, "OK, I do. Valkyrie Cain died."

His nose cringed, "She did? Of what?"

"Charmed arrow."

"Oh. And your sad?"

"She's- was, she was only fifteen, Dusk."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry then." he looked at her and scooted closer.

"Can you tell me now?" she pleaded, "I need to make sure one thing is certain, OK?"

He nodded, "The _question_."

She winced, "Yeah."

He sighed and looked at her, "The reason why I've tried to avoid you was because… I-I've never had anyone stick around so, so, _so _annoyingly close."

She smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry if it bothered you. It, it's just that-"

"Let me guess," he interjected, "you, like, have a _crush_ on me, right?"

Clarabelle blushed, "That's one way of putting it."

"That's the problem, that's never happened to me. It just didn't feel _normal_." he rested her elbows on his knees.

"Is anything normal for you?"

"For me? Mostly." he smirked. "You know Sanguine, right?"

"No-eyes-ugly?" she said, feeling lighten up.

"The very same. Man, I hated working with that guy, that American damned accent, he even talked more that that Skeleton-" he faltered, "he must be pretty upset, huh?"

She nodded, "He punched his beloved Bentley."

"I feel for him."

"You do?" Clarabelle quietly gasped.

"Uh, yeah."

She perked up and stood, "Please don't tell me, I don't want anything to dampen my day more."

"Alright." she started walking "Her name was Mesmer, never bothered with the last name, I outlived her, though she died from Sanguine's razor blade."

"I said don't tell me!" she yelled back and pivoted to face him, "I am sorry though. D-do you think we could go for, like, coffee or something?"

He blinked, "At five, meet at the café-"

"Across from the green inn, got it." and she walked in the Sanctuary, blushing. Ravel looked at her.

"What on earth happened?"

"I don't think he'll be back anytime soon, Erskine."

"Damn it." he muttered.

**I'm sorry, I'm pressed for time! Bye now!**


	8. Eld, elders

"We just lost our two best detectives!" he barked, Clarabelle flinched.

"You would do the same too if your best friend died!" she countered. "And he'll come back, sooner or later."

"When hopeless and Larrikin died none of us had time to mourn or _flee_. We accepted and fought-"

"We're not fighting now, though." she looked at him, her face flush from her short rant. "Look, I'm sure you mourned _after_ the war, why can't Skulduggery do it now?"

"The war will never end." he responded.

"Did you ever lose your family? In front of you? Twice?" she turned her heel and started walking. Triumphant that she won the argument, Clarabelle smirked and made her way to the infirmary.

Everyone seemed gloom and slum. Nye was ordering some doctors "… I don't care what you do to it, just-"

"What are you talking about? The arrow?" Clarabelle walked over, reaching for the paperwork on the arrow.

"Not exactly." It said, sounding irritated, "Yes, the arrow and it's paperwork, I need them burned, or thrown away."

"What the hell? No! Skuld- I'll find someone to investigate it, Nye."

"No, Eld-" it faltered, "Just get rid of it, OK?"

She nodded, "Oh, let me, then." she grabbed it, taking great care of the arrow, and shuffled out. _Eld?, _she thought, _What on Earth was Nye saying? Eld._ she frowned, frustrated that she couldn't find something.

"Clarabelle, dear," Madame Mist politely asked, "can you get Nye to come here?"

Without looking, she said, "Right away, Elder Mist." she froze _Eld_er, elder, elder! But which one? Clarabelle smiled and walked into a closet and placed the arrow and paper behind some cleaning supplies. She then ran back and got Nye to obey Mists' words. She stalked behind, spying on them.

"… I don't care, Nye, she _must _go." Mist ordered. Clarabelle frowned, who was _she_?

"Why?" it defended.

"_Why?_ She's reckless! She killed Cain and made Pleasant flee!" she snapped in her loudest whisper possible.

"Clarabelle is a remarkable assistant." _remarkable_, Nye actually thought that? Clarabelle slightly smiled. "I see no reason of this, Cain's death was not avoidable and we should've accepted the fact that he left."

"Nye, it's your job or hers."

"Before I make up my mind, I must know the _real_ reason."

"She's getting too, too…" her nose cringed, "It's not my jurisdiction, Nye, now do it." Clarabelle slightly whimpered and stepped out.

"Clarabelle?" it said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done this." and she walked out.

**Any victim ideas for Sweeney's not killing? I feel soo bad about killing the important people off.**


	9. prianha

"Clarabelle," Mist hissed, "I'm sorry you had to find out _this _way."

Clarabelle looked over her shoulder and her body followed. "Let me just pack up my stuff and go, alright?" and she turned back. Taking the arrow and papers and stuffing them in her bag and left.

She fell upon the stairwell outside while she waited for a passing taxi. It was no later than nine in the morning. So many thoughts were floating in her mind.

Which Elder? Why was she fired? What do I do now? She frowned and a taxi finally rolled up.

She arrived at her loft and looked at her piranha. Smirking at him. Watching him chase around the injured fish and tearing the fish apart. She sometimes wish she was the her pet. Swimming in what he thinks is a Sanctuary, being fed whenever he needed to, unaware of everything that surrounds him. Clarabelle wanted her life like this, living like life is a safe forever haven. But that's not reality, it's fantasy.

Although, this did give her time to work on the paperwork, tracking down Skulduggery in the process. She cleared off her desk and got organized. Placing papers here and tools there, keeping the arrow on a metal cradle.

The time now was ten-forty-six, leaving her enough time to find _something_.

Every so often she'd rotate the arrow to copy down all of the symbols. Which wasn't quite hard, the charms were big and _sloppy_.

"Huh." she muttered. "That's weird." Clarabelle rummaged her phonebook to find China Sorrows. She dialed her number.

"Yes?" China answered in a soft voice.

"Hey, I need your help."

"What for?"

"Can I see you at your place?"

"When?"

"Now." and she hung up. Clarabelle took grabbed her papers and ran for a taxi. She arrived at China's and ran through the doors. "China," she huffed, "can we talk somewhere private?"

"In my apartment." China guided Clarabelle inside. "So, what is it?"

"Well, today I got fired-"

"Do you think I care?"

"Wait, since I was fired my resources were cut off."

"And you need my help? Why not get Skulduggery on this?"

"He's, he's not available at the moment."

"Well, how about Cain?"

"She, uh, died."

"Oh? That's horrible." she mumbled. "Now, what do you want to show me?"

"This." she took out the papers, including a picture, and handed them to China.

"This is from the arrow?"

"Uh-huh. Do you know what it is."

"A simple death field, Clarabelle."

"We all know that, but look, the wood is bamboo, the arrowhead is titanium, the counterweights are eagle feathers."

"And?"

"Look at the writing." China peered closer, "See?"

"I _do_." China grabbed the picture, "It's monstrous! The charms are sloppy!"

"Do you get it? Whoever made the arrow was a professional, they would've done a better job. Someone added the field in a rush, see? The lines aren't totally lined up."

"Huh, well done. Now, who do you think did this?"

"I assume it's one of the El-" she faltered. _This is China_, she thought,_ don't trust her_. "Never mind, you don't need to know."

"Fine, then, what else do you need?"

"I need you to find Skulduggery- or another detective with the same skill."

"OK, fine."

"Bye," her phone _buzzed_, she was meeting with Dusk soon, "I have to go."

**I'm having that feeling again, like the one from Ghost Rider, only it's with my original fanfic. I'll just add one two more chapters and finish. Things are gonna' be rushed. Ha! I pre-ordered Kingdom of the Wicked!**


	10. stood up

Clarabelle shuffled out, luckily the café wasn't too far, so she walked fast. She walked inside and sat in a chair. Ordered a coffee and waited. Clarabelle adjusted her uncomfortable seat every couple of minutes. She arrived at 5:32, it was now 6:46. _Where the hell is he_? She thought and slumped lower. He stood her up.

Caelan watched by the window. He stayed the whole time. He watched her walk out, not paying attention, she walks right into him.

Clarabelle fixed her sleeve, "Sorry", and looked up, "Never mind." and stalked down an alleyway. Of course, Caelan followed.

"What were you doing in there?"

"I was getting a coffee." she lied.

"For an hour?"

"Uh, yeah." Clarabelle shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around herself. "Caelan?" she asked. He looked at her, anticipating her next words. "Stop following me!"

He frowned, "Why should I?"

"Because, you're like… you're like that vampire from _Twilight_."

"I resent that." he defended.

"You always know where I am, you keep stalking me, and you're scaring people away from me."

He didn't respond. Clarabelle just registered what she just said. "No, no way."

"What?"

"You're being _you_."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're doing what you did to Valkyrie. I thought you'd be the one to kill her off."

Caelan froze, "What happened?"

"Didn't you hear? She's dead!"

"Oh."

"Caelan, you're gonna' stalk me and then slurp my blood out of a straw! Just go."

"But-"

"_Now._" he sagged, turned a heel and _blurred_ away. Clarabelle grunted and cornered left. Something slammed into her side enough impact to make her bounce off the ground. She sat up, nothing broken or scratch; good. She looked at her surroundings, her bag to her left and Dusk to her right. _Dusk? Dusk!_, she squealed to her feet and stepped by him.

"Dusk?" she shook him, "You OK?"

Dusk appeared by his shabby apartment and walked in. He fell onto his beaten couch and flipped on the T.V. Nothing much was on, he doused off for a few hours. His sleep was disturbed by a rapping at his door. Dusk yawned and walked to the door. Though, it didn't wait for him to open it. The door fell to the ground and Dusk stared at a man in the doorway. Dusk huffed.

"Now? Really?"

"I need you." the man had arrows holstered to his back.

"Drusus, it's bad enough you killed Cain. Why do you need _me_?"

Hushed smiled cynically, "You tend to forget that you owe me."

"I _owe _you? I already disabled those Cleavers' protective fields."

"Fine, take it as an I.O.U."

"No." Dusk stumbled by an overfilled countertop and gripped a knife behind his back.

His eyes narrowed, "_No?_ Why not?"

"I'm busy." the words awkwardly lingered over his tongue.

"With what?" that was his cue. Dusk blurred from where he was and pierced the knife thrower Drusus' chest. That was his plan, anyways. As soon as he reacted Hushed loaded his bow. Dusk holding a knife that was gently stabbing the flesh while Drusus' readied arrow was pointing in Dusk's right cheek. They held this uncomfortable position for a second.

"Who hired you?" Dusk finally asked and subconsciously placed the knife back on the counter.

"You'd be surprised."

"Doubt that."

"So, about that favor?"

"It was never really a favor, though." Dusk muttered.

"Great, you'll meet him behind China Sorrows' building." Drusus stepped over the garbage and gripped the knob. "By the way, he won't be the guy you kill." and left.

**I'm so sorry I've been away for 3 weeks, my life is hectic! In 2 weeks I'll be in the USA visiting my friend at an awesome lake, and that's for the first week. Second week, I'll be in Ontario, Canada, at a family education thingy. My mom and her bf will be taking classes to learn about a union. And the teens are taking 2-3 classes that are appealing. They won't tell us until we're there on what they are but, yeah, I'll be sleeping on a Murphy bed! And the hotel has free wifi. And the camp offers free food. So, it won't be too bad.**


End file.
